Sentimientos Haruka y Michiru
by Naru Okami
Summary: Michiru decide confesarle a Haruka lo que siente por ella. Basado en el episodio previo al combate en la catedral en la temporada de Sailormoon S.


Sentimientos

Haruka se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su apartamento mientras meditaba sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos meses, desde que acepto su destino de convertirse en Sailor Urano y acepto la misión de encontrar los talismanes a lado de Michiru, la única persona en que ella confiaba completamente y la única persona que provocaba en ella pensamientos confusos y caos en su corazón, un dulce caos que ella no podía a veces explicarse que era, solo sabia que

desde ese día que la vio por primera vez en la pista de carreras cuando Elsa Gray se la presento, Michiru ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente.

Haruka odiaba aceptar lo que sentía por Michiru por que sabia que Michiru nunca correspondería sus sentimientos y no solo eso, ella sabia que no les quedaba mucho tiempo juntas, que el silencio se aproximaba y que todo era tan complicado, sabia que debían de hacerse sacrificios para salvar al mundo pero aunque sus manos estuvieron manchadas de sangre ella sabia que lo que sentía por Michiru era algo prohibido, por que pondría en peligro su misión, ella tenia muy en claro que no podía mezclar sus sentimientos con la misión pero a veces en aquellos ratos cuando estaba sola como lo estaba en este momento podía sincerarse con ella misma y tratar de poner orden al caos de sentimientos que Michiru provocaba en ella.

"_Haruka te sucede algo, estas bien?" _esa voz, esa hermosa voz que hacia que se estremeciera cada vez que la escuchaba cuando llamaba su nombre y hacia que su corazón latiera como loco pero era más fácil mentirse a si misma y pretender que no sentía nada por ella a dejarse llevar por el huracán de sentimientos que ella provocaba en su corazón cada vez que llamaba su nombre o la tenia cerca. _"Disculpa Michiru solo estaba meditando era todo..."_ Michiru solo la miro a los ojos, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, _"por la expresión que tienes en tu cara no me parece que hayas estado meditando sobre algo agradable, dime que te pasa Haruka, que te tiene tan preocupada"_ Haruka solo la miro a los ojos con su usual mirada, esa mirada fría que trataba de esconder sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que la atormentaban y la estaban matando por dentro. _"Eudial nos llamo hace unos momentos... me dice que sabe quienes son los dueños de los talismanes y nos ha citado en una catedral en medio del mar, me mando por fax un mapa con la ubicación exacta del lugar y conoce nuestras identidades secretas... esto no me gusta nada" _ La cara de Michiru cambio a una expresión mas seria _"ya veo por que te tiene tan preocupada todo esto, no es para menos"_ Haruka volvió a mirar a través de la ventana por unos momentos antes de voltear de nuevo a ver a Michiru a los ojos _"el tiempo ha llegado Michiru... puedo sentirlo, el silencio esta cerca, y estas manos manchadas de sangre tendrán que matar a un inocente para salvar a miles..."_ mientras Haruka observaba sus manos, Michiru se acerco a ella tomando sus manos con las suyas y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Haruka mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, una sonrisa que casi nunca Michiru mostraba a los demás al menos que se tratara de Haruka _"a mí me gustan mucho tus manos Haruka" _ Haruka no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa mirada que Michiru tenia en sus ojos, esa sonrisa, su expresión en general la estaba volviendo loca, podía sentir como el huracán de sentimientos que tenia en su corazón tomaba mas fuerza, todo era tan confuso, solo deseaba poder huir como siempre lo había hecho pero esta vez sabia que no tenia salida por que era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, Michiru la había tomado por sorpresa y solo le quedaba rendirse ante ella y todos los sentimientos que ella provocaba en su corazón. Michiru cerro los ojos y acerco su rostro al de Haruka lentamente buscando sus labios _"Michi... yo..."_ antes de que Haruka pudiera terminar la frase Michiru sello sus labios con un beso, Haruka podía sentir como el huracán de sentimientos que tenia por Michiru se desataba con furia en su corazón, ya nada mas le importaba que no fuera sentir el calor de Michiru y sus dulces labios contra los suyos.

Después de un instante que pareciera una eternidad ambas se separaron. El rostro de Michiru estaba sonrojado al igual que el de Haruka y ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper el silencio que llenaba la habitación o mirarse a los ojos hasta que Michiru se armo de valor para hacerlo. _"Haruka... perdóname sé que a la mejor esto te ha incomodado pero es que yo no sabia como decírtelo... solo sé que me he dejado llevar por todo lo que siento por ti"_ Haruka no podía creer lo que estaba

sucediendo, Michiru la había besado y no solo eso sino que también le estaba diciendo que correspondía sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que la han atormentado por tanto tiempo y que han ido creciendo conforme la ha ido conociendo y pasando mas tiempo a su lado. Todo esto para ella era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no queria despertarse pero como todo hermoso sueño ella sabia que algún día tenia que terminar y que entre ellas no podía haber algo mas que no fuera amistad por el bien de Michiru y el de ella pues sabia que esto podía interferir con su misión y poner la vida de Michiru en peligro.

"_Michiru... no sé que decirte, me has dejado sin palabras... nunca espere esto de ti... de verdad me has sorprendido pero tu sabes que entre nosotras no puede haber algo mas que no sea amistad... por tu bien y por el mío... por la misión que tenemos que cumplir... no podemos estar juntas..."_ Haruka podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al decirle estas palabras a Michiru y las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos al ver como el rostro de Michiru mostraba una profunda tristeza mezclada con ira al escuchar las palabras de Haruka. _"Quien eres tu! Para decidir tal cosa Haruka! Que acaso no te importa lo que siento por ti! Que acaso no te importa romperme el corazón en mil pedazos! Dímelo Haruka acaso es mas importante para ti esta maldita misión que estar a mi lado?"_ Michiru no pudo contener mas su dolor, era demasiado el dolor que sentía por no poder estar a lado de Haruka y ahora que se había armado de valor para decirle lo que sentía, era rechazada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que caían una tras otra mientras Haruka observaba como la persona que quería mas que su propia vida sufría tanto por su culpa. _"no es eso Michiru... no es que no me importes, es solo que me dolería demasiado que algo te pasara por mi culpa, simplemente no lo soportaría, tú eres la única razón por la que sigo aquí peleando, tú eres la razón por la que existo, la razón por la que acepte mi destino y soporto batalla tras batalla, pero tu sabes que el silencio se aproxima... y ya no nos queda mucho tiempo... solo te pido que entiendas mis razones... entiende que lo hago por protegerte"_ Michiru dejo de contemplar el rostro de Haruka por un instante para perder su mirada observando a través de la ventana mientras escuchaba las palabras de Haruka, su rostro aun lleno de lagrimas y su mirada triste _"sabes Haruka... eres tan egoísta, no sabemos si sobreviviremos mañana y aun así te empeñas en negarte a ti misma la que podría ser la ultima oportunidad de ser feliz y de hacerme feliz... tal vez mañana alguna de las dos no sobreviva y de ser yo te estarás lamentando el resto de tus días el no haber aprovechado el momento, pero entiendo siempre has sido una necia y testaruda y no existe aun ser humano sobre la tierra que te haga cambiar de opinión cuando te aferras a algo, así que mejor dejare de discutir y saldré un rato a caminar" _ Michiru le dio la espalda a Haruka y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, Haruka no soportaba ver a Michiru así y mucho menos sufriendo por ella como lo estaba haciendo _"Michiru... por favor entiéndeme..." _Michiru no respondió a Haruka, solo cerro de un fuerte portazo la puerta de su cuarto.

Haruka no podía soportarlo, su mente era un caos, parte de su ser le pedía ir al cuarto de Michiru y que la contentara mientras otra parte de ella le decía que dejara las cosas tal y como estaban que era lo mejor para ambas pero Haruka no se podía quitar de la cabeza esas palabras que Michiru le dijo antes de retirarse a su cuarto, esas palabras que aunque odiaba admitirlo tenían mucha razón, que tal si la perdía para siempre y nunca mas volvería a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos o el calor de sus manos sobre las suyas. Haruka se encontraba hecha un caos, desesperada se despeino el cabello con sus manos mientras trataba de encontrar una solución a este dilema. Haruka no podía quitarse de la mente el rostro de Michiru lleno de lagrimas y sabia muy bien que Michiru en estos momentos estaba llorando y sufriendo por culpa de ella, después de unos instantes de meditarlo, decidió caminar hacia el cuarto de Michiru, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se vio tentada a abrir la puerta pero en lugar de eso solo se quedo congelada mirando de frente la puerta y pensando en que decirle a Michiru para aliviar el dolor que le estaba causando, "Michiru... yo..." Haruka no tenia idea ni como comenzar a disculparse y mucho menos de cómo aliviar el dolor que le estaba causando a Michiru "te molesta si paso? me gustaría hablar contigo" Haruka aun esperaba una respuesta de Michiru pero al ver que esta no le contestaba decidió abrir la puerta lentamente, solo para encontrarse con Michiru sentada sobre su cama con sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras lloraba, el rostro de Haruka se frunció al ver el estado en que se encontraba Michiru _"se que lo que te hice hace unos momentos no tiene perdón, pero es que tienes que entenderme Michiru, esto es muy difícil para mi y lo menos que quiero es verte lastimada... tu eres la persona mas importante para mi en mi vida y si algo llegara a pasarte soy capaz de hacer una locura"_ Al escuchar estas palabras Michiru se levanto muy molesta de su cama y le dio una bofetada a Haruka _"eres una persona muy egoísta demasiado egoísta... tanto que no te importa mis sentimientos no te importa nada y dices que yo soy la que siempre me encierro en mi mundo.. eres demasiado cruel Haruka Tenoh... demasiado cruel y egoísta"_ Michiru se aferró al pecho de Haruka mientras lloraba inconsolablemente por el dolor que Haruka le había causado al romper su corazón en mil pedazos.

Haruka no podía soportarlo mas, no podía soportar ver a Michiru así y la abrazo fuerte presionándola aun mas contra su cuerpo, Haruka ya estaba muy cansada de todo, de las batallas, de llevar una doble vida, de vivir con la constante preocupación de no encontrar los talismanes y de que llegue el fin del mundo y no poder hacer nada al respecto pero mas que nada estaba cansada de amar con tal intensidad a Michiru y no poder besarla y demostrarle lo mucho que la ama.

Haruka se separo lentamente de Michiru y con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de Michiru y limpio sus lagrimas mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos con una mirada tan llena de amor y ternura que Michiru se sentía algo confundida por el cambio tan repentino en la mirada de Haruka la cual solo le sonrío suavemente antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y besar sus labios. Michiru se dejo llevar por el beso de Haruka el cual al principio era suave y gentil pero poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionado al punto que Michiru sintió que le empezaba a faltar oxigenoHaruka lentamente separo sus labios de los de Michiru para decirle al oído que la amaba. Michiru podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su respiración estaba un poco agitada mientras Haruka empezaba a besar su cuello y recorrer su espalda con sus manos, Michiru solo cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de Haruka mientras sus manos también se encontraban recorriendo la espalda y hombros de Haruka la cual dejo de besar su cuello para besar sus labios de nuevo por un momento y cargarla en sus brazos. Michiru se sorprendió mucho con la reacción de Haruka la cual no tardo en notar la expresión de Michiru _"sorprendida?"_ Michiru tan solo beso los labios de Haruka suavemente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios _"un poco, pero me da gusto que por fin hayas tenido el valor de hacerlo, no sabes cuanto he deseado tener un momento así a tu lado" _ Haruka con mucho cuidado acostó a Michiru en la cama y se acomodo a lado de ella mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mano de la violinista _"yo también Michiru... no tienes idea de cómo he deseado poder estar así contigo y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, no solo con palabras sino con hechos_" Michiru entrelazo su mano con la de Haruka mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al escuchar las palabras que habían salido de los labios de su amada Haruka, aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo todo era como un sueño para ella, un sueño del cual nunca quisiera despertar, Haruka aprovecho que Michiru se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos para cambiar su posición en la cama a una mas cómoda, colocándose gentilmente sobre Michiru sin dejar caer completamente su peso sobre ella _"esta noche no te dejare que te encierres en tu propio mundo y que me dejes sola Michiru"_ le susurro Haruka al oído mientras sus labios empezaban a recorrer su cuello apenas teniendo contacto los labios de Haruka con su piel, Michiru podía sentir como cada caricia de Haruka encendía poco a poco su deseo de ser poseída completamente por ella, Haruka empezo lentamente a bajar los tirantes del traje de baño de Michiru mientras sus labios se dedican a explorar cada centímetro de piel que es descubierto hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, con una de sus manos lo masajea suavemente antes de empezar a besar su pezón el cual gustosamente toma entre sus labios y empieza a juguetear con el, Haruka puede escuchar los pequeños gemidos combinados con su nombre que se escapan de los labios de Michiru _"por favor Haruka no puedo mas, por favor no me tortures mas así"_ al escuchar las suplicas de su amada, Haruka decidió deshacerse completamente del traje de baño de Michiru dejándola completamente desnuda, Haruka no podía creer que alguien tan bella como Michiru la deseara de tal manera, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cuerpo de Michiru recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, _"por lo visto la señorita Tenoh planea quedarse toda la noche admirando mi cuerpo en lugar de hacer algo al respecto" _al escuchar esas palabras Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una carcajada _"no es mi culpa que la señorita Kaioh tenga un cuerpo tan hermoso que no me puedo resistir a el" _Ahora era el turno de Michiru de sonrojarse no solamente por el comentario de Haruka sino por que se percato de que Haruka empezaba tambien a desnudarse frente a ella, observaba con gran atención como Haruka se deshacía de su camisa y de su top deportivo seguido por sus pantalones y su ropa interior, al deshacerse de su ultima prenda Haruka de nuevo se acerco a Michiru poniéndose sobre ella, esta vez sin ninguna prenda de por medio que les estorbara para poder amarse plenamente una a la otra.

Esa noche el huracán de sentimientos que Haruka tuvo reprimido por mucho tiempo se desato, las manos y labios de Haruka recorrieron por completo el cuerpo de Michiru, explorando cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo que con cada caricia Michiru se estremeciera y llamara su nombre entre gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, Michiru no podía contenerse mas, las caricias de Haruka eran demasiado para ella, su cuerpo se arqueo dejándose llevar por una intensa ola de emociones la cual inundo todos sus sentidos alejándola de la realidad por unos breves momentos. Haruka parecía no sentirse satisfecha con esto, deseaba poseer a Michiru completamente, hacerla sentir esa ola de emociones una y otra vez con cada una de sus caricias, hasta que su hermosa sirena ya no pudiera mas. _"Te amo Michiru" _Haruka beso los labios de Michiru nuevamente antes de juntar su sexo con el de Michiru y empezarse a mecer. Las manos de Michiru se aferraron a las sabanas arqueando su cuerpo mientras varios gemidos escapaban de sus labios de tanto placer que Haruka la estaba haciendo sentir de nuevo, Haruka simplemente ya no podía controlarse parecía otra persona completamente diferente la pasión y el deseo que sentía por Michiru tomaron control completamente de ella haciéndola llamar su nombre entre gemidos y caricias al sentir el roce de su sexo con el de Michiru.

Después de varios minutos de estar haciendo el amor Haruka tomo las caderas de Michiru con sus manos para aumentar la fricción entre sus sexos, Haruka podía sentir como el cuerpo de Michiru se empezaba a poner tenso de nuevo por lo cerca que estaba de alcanzar su orgasmo _"hagámoslo juntas Michiru"_ Haruka tomo entre sus brazos a Michiru dejándose llevar por una ola de sensaciones inimaginables que invadían todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Michiru también sentía la misma ola de sensaciones, al culminar su orgasmo ambas cayeron fatigadas en la cama, Haruka decidió cambiarse a una posición mas cómoda dejando ahora a Michiru estar sobre ella, Michiru recargo su cabeza en su hombro mientras Haruka acariciaba su espalda suavemente _"sabes Michiru muchas veces fantasee sobre este momento pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser así de intenso"_ Michiru solamente sonrió entrelazando su mano con la de Haruka _"me da gusto que haya sido mejor de lo que esperabas, te amo Haruka aunque seas una terca y egoísta"_ Haruka sonrió por el comentario que Michiru le hizo _"yo también te amo Michiru, mi hermosa sirena caprichosa" _ Michiru apretó la mano de Haruka antes de quedarse dormida profundamente en los brazos de su amada.

Al día siguiente ambas se dirigieron a la catedral marina y aunque no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería ese día al menos tenían la satisfacción de que habían sido honestas una con la otra y que se habían amado plenamente y que pasara lo que pasara ya no tendrían arrepentimientos pues ambas sabían que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían juntas por la eternidad.


End file.
